1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a racket frame, a racket provided with such a frame, as well as to a set of a plurality of these frames.
The invention relates more particularly to a racket provided with a head, such as a tennis, badminton or squash racket.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,996 discloses such a racket which comprises a frame made of a fiber-reinforced plastics material. This frame, which is composed of a head, a handle and a throat located between the head and the handle, presents an oval main body, formed by two inner tubes and an outer tube.
According to the teaching of this document, the two inner tubes are disposed side by side, with the result that their adjoining walls form a cross rib, intended to reinforce the frame, while the presence of the outer tube makes it possible to reduce the stresses likely to be produced at the level of this rib.
It is an object of the present invention to make a racket frame constituting an alternative to the prior art set forth hereinabove.
To that end, it relates to a racket frame, particularly for tennis, squash or badminton, comprising a tubular body, characterized in that the tubular body has at least one intermediate portion in the vicinity of which are provided reinforcing means, these reinforcing means defining, with this intermediate portion, an inner volume extending over the whole outer periphery of the intermediate portion.
The invention also has for an object a racket, particularly for tennis, squash or badminton, comprising a frame presenting a head, as well as strings stretched within and around this head, characterized in that this frame is as defined hereinabove.
Finally, the invention has for its object a set of frames, comprising a plurality of types of frames as defined hereinabove.